


Be Yourself

by savoyema



Category: SMG4
Genre: Angst, Short Story, Swearing, did, open-ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savoyema/pseuds/savoyema
Summary: A discussion is had.
Relationships: Shroomy & Anti-Shroomy
Kudos: 2





	Be Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> since anti-shroomy is of course the stereotypical "evil alternate personality" trope, i decided i wanted to fix that and portray anti as a DID alter respectfully. it's 2020, we can do better.  
> i am not part of a system myself, but i did my best to do my research and base the shroomys off of actual systems. let me know if i got anything wrong.

“I know you’re still there.”

He glared into the mirror, hands prone on the sink’s edge. His face stared back: his expression was strained, the muscles not used to terrible grimaces and scary smiles.

“Hey, speak up, little shit,” he tried again in a growl. “I want to talk.”

“I don’t,” was the meek but accusative reply.

Anti gave a great sigh, leaning back from the mirror and pinching the area between his reddened eyes. “Awesome,” he frowned. “The one time…”

“I don’t want to hear any of your monologues right now,” Shroomy told him quietly, crossing his arms.

“...so you’ve given up.”

Shroomy tilted his chin up, shooting a shrewd look to the face in the mirror. “What, are ya sad about it?” he accused.

Anti scoffed, adjusting the scout’s cap on his head. “What’s it to you?”

“Gee, it’s not like we share a body or something. I  _ have  _ to hear you bitching all day. But you’ve never been this...direct.” Shroomy waved a hand vaguely. “Unless I’m actively trying to front, that is.”

“Tch.” Anti looked the reflection up and down. “You don’t know me.”

“But I do!” The scout gave a pleading look. “We used to be the same, you know. I don’t remember everything you do, but...I know you don’t  _ mean _ to be bad!”

Anti growled, grinding his teeth together so forcefully something  _ clack _ ed painfully and he flinched, both of them seething. “Ow,” Anti huffed, patting his cheek after finding no permanent damage. “Look, I’m not here for you to try and peel me apart,” he told the other. “I want to make a deal.”

“Okay, sure,” Shroomy shrugged noncommittally. “Not like I have much else to lose.”

Anti deflated slightly. “You’ve gotten nihilistic,” he muttered, then stood straight again and continued. “Look. I’m getting real tired of your ‘friends’’ bullshit. So I want to...let you do your thing for a while.”

Shroomy stared. “...there’s gonna be a catch, ain’t there?”

Anti grinned. “Sure as hell, little shit. You can go do whatever you do as a chode scout, I don’t care, but I want to be able to front when I want with no protesting from you. It takes a lot for me to just  _ be  _ there, y’know?”

Shroomy was silent for some time, staring into the other’s face with nought but a couple blinks. Then he looked down, lacing his fingers together at his waist. “...no,” he answered. “Sorry, but no deal.”

“No deal?!”

“I want to negotiate,” Shroomy explained. “I know you’re here to protect me, but you...don’t understand boundaries.” He scratched the back of his head. “I’m not scared of you, you know. I’m just scared that you’re going to hurt my friends. Again.”

“Bowser’s a goddamn demon, Shroomy. We both know what demons are like.”

“He’s a Koopa!” Shroomy protested. “...he’s also an idiot,” he added thoughtfully. “Trust me, he’s not here to hurt me or you. Demonhunting doesn’t have to be all you’re capable of.”

“It’s all I need to be,” Anti said.

“Dude, I have laser eyes,” Shroomy insisted, pointing to said eyes. “I can protect us too.”

“Not all the time.”

Shroomy sighed. “Okay, maybe I need to rephrase.” He tapped a foot, thinking. “I...I  _ want  _ you to be here, too,” he confessed. “It’s not fair to you to shut you in if you want to front, but I can’t let you cause actual damage, y’know?” He spread his hands. “We need a balance.”

“So you’ll only let me out again if I’m on a leash,” Anti scoffed, arms folded.

“I don’t want to do that. I want to  _ teach _ you, Anti-Shroomy.” Shroomy wavered, frustrated. “You aren’t here to hurt me, and I’m not here to hurt you.” He put on his best worried look. “I know you’re stubborn, but it’s not about us. It’s about our friends.”

“‘Our.’”

“C’mon, you at least like some of the other antis,” Shroom chided. “And Saiko admires you. You might be brash, but you’re just as lonely as I am sometimes.”

“I’m not lonely,” Anti spat. “I’ve been stuck with you.”

“You were staying quiet for so dang long,” Shroom countered. “Nothing until the demons! You don’t see much of the outside, do you?”

Anti shifted his weight. “You haven’t needed me.” He cracked a grin. “But now I’m starting to like the outside again.”

“Which is why I want to  _ let  _ you,” Shroomy insisted. “All you know is violence from our demonslayer days. You can be more!”

“Just like you can be more than a titchy little boyscout,” Anti shot back.

Shroomy glared deadpan. “I still have impeccable aim with a gun,” he said. “Have I mentioned the  _ lasers? _ ” He rubbed an arm. “I want to get to know you better, brother. I want to give you a chance.”

The other flinched, eyes wide. “...brother?”

Shroomy smiled tiredly into the mirror. His crinkled eyes smiled back at him. “Let’s at least think on it, ok? I’ve heard your terms, and you’ve heard mine.”

“... _ brother? _ ”

“It’s kinda like that, you gotta admit,” Shroomy shrugged. “But whatever. I need a nap. Please don't cause any trouble.”

No response.

“...ain’t nothing to be afraid of.”

Shroomy turned away from the mirror, face threatening to twitch into something more sullen for a moment. 

Maybe Anti would have an answer for him tomorrow.


End file.
